


Like No Tomorrow

by altersweetego



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, что бывает, когда примерные мальчики влюбляются в девочек, для которых первое правило – быть к четырём дня уже пьяной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like No Tomorrow

  
_She found out she's got no soul  
But it really doesn't bother her_   
**Papa Roach – Hollywood Whore**

_Your heart is beating me to death every day_   
**Papa Roach – Not That Beautiful**   


***

 

\- Снимите! Снимите её с меня! Снимите с меня эту суку!

Драко Малфой, ловец «Пэддлмор Юнайтед», катается по полу и истошно воет, а сверху, оседлав его, сидит хрупкая девушка и колотит раскрытыми ладонями куда придётся. Или, точнее, «шлёпает», потому что раскрытые ладони – это всё-таки не кулаки.

Малфой воет скорее от унижения и от злости, чем от боли, девушка явно разъярена, а вся команда наблюдает за ними с раскрытыми от удивления ртами.

Не самая часто встречающаяся картина в их раздевалке, действительно.

Оливер Вуд – первый, кто бросается их разнимать. Следом за ним, конечно, тут же тянутся другие, которые только и ждали, что кто-то подаст им пример, но первый всё-таки – именно он. 

Не то, что бы это что-нибудь значило, просто дерущаяся девушка – явно не то зрелище, которое Оливер способен спокойно переносить.

Так что он, захлопнув дверцу своей кабинки, склоняется над незнакомой девушкой и по-прежнему верещащим Малфоем и, осторожно взявшись за хрупкие плечи, пытается оторвать девчонку от своего ловца. Не получается. Она дёргается, вырываясь, и с новыми силами принимается колотить свою жертву, молча, размеренно и разъярённо. Но тут уже подключается остальная команда, и все вместе они кое-как справляются с хулиганкой, которая неожиданно оказывается достаточно сильной для того, чтобы несколько секунд успешно сопротивляться четверым здоровенным лбам, одному Оливеру Вуду и одному копошащемуся Драко Малфою.

Когда «дерущихся» наконец-то получается разлепить, удерживать вчетвером приходится уже Малфоя. Вырываясь из хватки товарищей по команде, он хрипло кричит, угрожая расправой и местью и поминая чью-то несравненную матушку. Девица же стоит относительно смирно, только зыркает по сторонам злыми глазищами.

\- Я её… провожу, - вздыхает Оливер, сообразив, что остальные снова не собираются ничего делать, кроме как стоять и глазеть.

\- Проводишь? Вышвырни её! Вышвырни эту тварь! – надрывается Малфой, и Оливер, взяв девушку под локоток, отворачивается, чтобы уйти. 

Смотреть на взрослого парня, заходящегося в самой настоящей истерике, по меньшей мере противно.

Идти по длинным коридорам под руку с девушкой, пусть даже тоже, по всей видимости, истеричкой – немного приятнее. От неё пахнет ванильными духами и бешенством, и Оливер почти видит, как над её головой сгущаются тучи и мечутся молнии. Полы короткой мантии развеваются, каблуки нервно стучат по мраморному полу, и на одном из поворотов она поскальзывается, а Оливер вовремя подхватывает, но никакого «спасибо» так и не раздаётся.

Когда они оказываются на крыльце, Оливер её отпускает.

\- Ну, спрашивай! – бесстыдно задрав мантию, говорит она. Под мантией обнаруживаются джинсовые шорты, из кармана которых она вытаскивает крохотную фляжку, и, отвинтив крышку, делает добрый глоток.

\- Что спрашивать? – Оливер не совсем понимает.

Он без смущения рассматривает незнакомку. Высокая, худая, короткие – едва ли до линии подбородка – волосы растрёпаны и взъерошены, зелёные глаза сверкают яростью, как у дворовой кошки. Короткая мантия и сапоги за колено делают её похожей на проститутку, хотя, честно говоря, Оливер только недавно лично узнал, как именно они выглядят – спасибо мальчишнику всё того же Драко Малфоя.

Нет, они не были друзьями, просто Малфой тогда пригласил всю команду.

Мальчишник, впрочем, был – если так можно сказать – предварительным, потому что свадьбу планировали сыграть только через полгода. «Но это не мешает нам собираться вот так вот каждый месяц», - охрипшим с похмелья голосом на следующее утро говорил Малфой, пытаясь отыскать в своём шкафчике зелья от головной боли.

\- Кто я такая, зачем я его била, почему он такой мудак, ну или что там тебя интересует. – Она принимается было завинчивать крышку, но неожиданно передумывает и протягивает фляжку Оливеру: – Будешь?

Сперва Оливер думает отказаться, а потом осторожно кивает:

\- Да, если можно.

Отвергать предложение дамы – это, как минимум, неприлично.

\- Да мне, в общем-то, всё равно, кто вы такая и что не поделили с Малфоем, - говорит он, взвешивая в руках фляжку и осторожно принюхиваясь.

Судя по всему, там огневиски. К трезвенникам Оливер не относится, но пить крепкие напитки в два часа дня? А с другой стороны, идти на попятную всё равно уже поздно. Он делает глоток.

Девушка пристально за ним наблюдает.

\- Не думала, что спортсмены пьют, - усмехается она, забирая у Оливера фляжку.

Он вытирает губы рукавом свитера.

\- Не думал, что девушки прячутся в мужских раздевалках, чтобы устроить там некрасивую драку.

\- Такую уж и некрасивую?

\- Ну, - Оливер невольно улыбается. – В орущем Малфое красивого мало.

\- А орёт он частенько, - она насмешливо фыркает.

\- Так точно.

Некоторое время они молча изучают друг друга. Прохладный сентябрьский ветер забирается под свитер, и Оливер, всё ещё немного разгорячённый после тренировки и душа, чувствует себя слегка неуютно. Он первым отводит глаза.

А незнакомка, переступив с ноги на ногу, вдруг протягивает ему руку:

\- Дафна Гринграсс.

\- Гринграсс? - От неожиданности он пожимает её руку так крепко, что она ойкает. Оливеру знакома эта фамилия, ещё бы, в тот памятный мальчишник он несколько раз пил в её честь. В смысле, в честь фамилии, а не Дафны, потому что о Дафне он вообще слышит впервые, а тогда речь шла об Астории, невесте Малфоя.

\- Ага.

Ход его мыслей она, кажется, понимает – зелёные глаза недовольно блестят, красивый рот искажается в жёсткой усмешке, и Оливер вдруг соображает, что не представился сам.

\- Оливер Вуд. – Он наконец-то разжимает пальцы.

Наверняка, она могла сказать, что прекрасно осведомлена о том, кто он такой – в конце концов, такими прекрасно осведомлёнными были практически все в волшебной Британии, но вместо этого Дафна только кивает.

\- Очень приятно.

Она снова лезет под мантию (Оливер снова не отводит взгляд), и вытаскивает – на этот раз из другого кармана красно-белую пачку и зажигалку, достаёт сигарету, откидывает крышку, крутит колёсико, извлекает огонь – и, подкурив, с наслаждением затягивается.

\- Ты, я вижу, не собираешься уходить…

\- А ты меня гонишь?

\- Нет, я… - Оливер запинается, понимая, что это было довольно грубо с его стороны. – Извини. – Он аккуратно толкает носком кроссовка ограду крыльца. – Так что там у вас произошло?

Дафна щурится на него.

\- Ты же говорил, тебе всё равно?

Оливер не находит, что ответить, и она звонко смеётся. Смех получается искренним, хоть и нервным, и он думает, что было бы глупо объяснять, что ему действительно всё равно, просто хочется поддержать разговор.

Есть в ней что-то такое, что завораживает и требует не останавливаться. Именно требует, а не просит и не провоцирует. Дафна Гринграсс, судя по всему, вообще не из тех, кто просит.

\- Ну, так что вы не поделили?

Дафна говорит – спокойно, как будто это решительно ничего не значит:

\- Мою сестру.

\- В смысле?

\- Не хочу, чтобы она выходила замуж за такого придурка. – Она щелчком выбрасывает сигарету и нервно оглядывается на дверь. - Думаешь, Малфой скоро выйдет? 

Оливер глядит на часы. Тренировка закончилась минут тридцать назад. Пятнадцать минут на добраться до раздевалки и принять душ, пять – на одеться, пять – на то, чтобы оторвать Дафну от Малфоя и обсудить это происшествие…

\- Да, пора бы уже.

\- Значит, мне тоже пора. – Она кивает ему. – Соврала бы, что было приятно пообщаться, но обстоятельства не из лучших, сам понимаешь. До встречи, Оливер Вуд!

Воронка аппарации затягивает её прежде, чем он успевает ответить.

На следующий день, на тренировке все только и делают, что обсуждают случившееся. Оливер, если честно, надеялся, что такого не произойдёт, но оно происходит – и раздражает, потому что обсудить новую тактику было бы гораздо полезнее.

Но кому какое дело до тактики, стратегии, грядущего матча, кубковых очков и всего такого прочего, когда вчера в раздевалку проникла девчонка и устроила тут переполох?

Команда гудит, как растревоженный улей, и самодовольный Малфой (уже самодовольный!) в сотый раз с выражением повторяет, что переспал с этой цыпочкой на выпускном балу, а теперь она как с цепи сорвалась. Он почему-то не говорит о том, что собирается жениться на её младшей сестре, а Оливер, видимо, единственный, кто об этом осведомлён.

Ситуация его бесит. Бесит настолько, что сейчас, да-да, вот прямо сейчас, он встанет и скажет.

\- Ребята, нам с «Осами» играть через неделю, - говорит Оливер, вставая.

Головы игроков поворачиваются к нему и становится немного спокойнее. А потом приходит тренер, они вылетают на поле, и Оливер думать забывает о какой-то там Дафне Гринграсс.

Ну, разве что самую малость.

До их следующей встречи проходит достаточно времени, чтобы забыть. Традиционный министерский бал в честь Хеллоуина – одно из самых нудных и скучных событий на свете. Даже нудней и скучней, чем когда новую метлу Поттера в школе целый месяц проверяли на заклинания, только длится бал меньше месяца, и это его единственное преимущество.

Министерский бал – нудный и скучный, несмотря на то, что каждый гость старается выпендриться как может. Все они выдумывают костюмы, один сумасшедший другого, и каждый раз этим костюмам посвящается целый разворот в «Ежедневном Пророке». Спортивная колонка из-за этого, между прочим, переезжает на другую страницу и становится на три абзаца короче, потому что ей приходится соседствовать с музыкальным ревью. 

Не сказать, что Оливер этому рад. 

В прошлом году он даже собирал по команде подписи, чтобы колонку никуда не переносили, но, как оказался, никого, кроме него самого, такие вещи не волновали.

А его вот волнуют и по сей день. От костюмов разнообразнейшей нечисти у Оливера рябит в глазах, и он даже не пытается среди всех этих маскарадных чудовищ отыскать знакомые лица. Ему это попросту неинтересно. Ему неуютно.

Если уж на то пошло, интересно и уютно ему только на поле.

Оливер готов сейчас отдать многое, чтобы оказаться именно там, но, увы, в такое позднее время в такой праздничный день матчей никто не проводит, а значит, остаётся киснуть здесь, зависая у барной стойки и пытаясь не наклюкаться, потому что режим.

К режиму Оливер относится серьёзно, даже несмотря на то, что вот уже полтора часа как должен валяться в кровати и смотреть спокойные сны. Одно отклонение, конечно, погоды не делает, но даже это единственное отклонение он ненавидит. Вот только обязательства перед рекламодателями и руководством клуба…

\- Эй, Оливер Вуд! – раздаётся вдруг из ниоткуда, и уже через секунду к нему подскакивает девушка, красивая и немного навеселе.

Дафна Гринграсс. Без дурацкого костюма, только короткое чёрное платье с прозрачными рукавами, густо подведённые глаза, алые губы и сапоги за колено. Именно по этим сапогам Оливер её и узнаёт.

Честно говоря, они ему снились несколько раз.

Она улыбается, от неё пахнет ванильными духами и черничным вином, а в руках у неё играющий на свету бокал, в котором пузырится шампанское.

\- Дафна, - говорит Оливер и почему-то смущается. – Отлично выглядишь.

\- Ты тоже. – Её глаза сверкают. – Только квиддичная форма идёт тебе больше, чем эта парадная мантия…

Оливер хмурится. В прошлый раз, когда они виделись, в первый раз, когда они виделись, он был совсем не в квиддичной форме, а в джинсах и свитере.

\- Я… - он пытается это сказать, но Дафна всё понимает без слов.

\- Эй, - перебивает она, положив руку ему на плечо. – Неужели ты думаешь, что я Оливера Вуда ни разу в жизни в квиддичной форме не видела? Ни в Хогвартсе, ни на Чемпионатах?

Он смущённо трясёт головой, а она продолжает:

\- Вы же с «Уимбурнскими Осами» играли через неделю после того, как мы… - пауза, – познакомились. Отличная игра получилась. 

Отличная, Оливер помнит прекрасно. Ещё бы она не вышла отличная, когда все с таким вниманием отнеслись к его новой стратегии! Выиграли двести сорок – десять, считай разнесли подчистую.

От того, что и Дафна оценила всё это, ему становится теплее. 

И от её руки на его плече – тоже.

\- На брудершафт! – восклицает Дафна, придвигаясь ближе к нему.

Это снова не вопрос и не просьба, даже не предложение, а утверждение, требование чистой воды, и Оливеру ничего не остаётся, кроме как подчиниться и выпить. Сегодняшний режим бесконечно нарушен, пара глотков шампанского никому уже не навредят…

Почему-то рядом с Дафной он думает именно так.

Когда они соединяют губы в осторожном, вежливом поцелуе, Оливера как будто бьёт током. Это потому, что Дафна, ничуть не стесняясь, касается его губ языком, и тут же с дразнящим смехом отпрыгивает.

_Добро пожаловать, это Дафна Гринграсс и с ней всегда так._

Ещё несколько секунд она улыбается – и эта улыбка сияет ярче, чем блестящие бока золотистого снитча, а потом её глаза застывают и становятся очень серьёзными. Склонив голову на плечо и тихо, так чтобы услышал её только Оливер, она говорит:

\- Теперь, как приличный человек, ты мне кое-что должен.

Оливер несмело улыбается. 

\- Жениться?

Вопреки ожиданиям, Дафна не улыбается в ответ и не хохочет, а только отрицательно качает головой.

\- Нет, - она берёт его под руку. Их головы склоняются друг к другу, и Оливеру в голову некстати лезут квиддичные схемы, которые не с кем вот так вот обсуждать, а Дафна тем временем поясняет: - Я хочу, чтобы ты пригласил на танец одну девушку...

Какой же он идиот! Сразу не сообразил!

Он обнимает Дафну за талию, чтобы повести на танцпол, и она послушно следует за ним. Правда, «послушно» - это не сразу, сначала она вздрагивает и пытается что-то сказать, но потом расслабляется, обвив руками его шею.

Оливер – не самый лучший танцор в волшебной Британии и даже на этом конкретном балу. Но зато он спортсмен, и у него достаточно координации, чтобы, по крайней мере, не отдавить ног своей даме, спасибо за это.

Танцевать с Дафной оказывается легко, её тело словно подсказывает ему каждое дальнейшее движение, оно такое податливое и тёплое в его руках, что у Оливера даже голова начинает кружиться. Она совсем близко, и сладкий запах ванили становится чуть сильнее, а от её волос пахнет табаком, и это совершенно сумасшедшая смесь… Дафна шепчет ему на ухо забавные мелочи о каждом, мимо кого им удаётся протанцевать, и от её горячего дыхания у Оливера по шее бегут мурашки.

Музыка заканчивается примерно тогда, когда он понимает, что ещё немного – и прижимать её к себе станет неловко. 

Он хочет что-то сказать, поблагодарить её за танец, но Дафна не даёт ему этого сделать.

\- Оливер… - Она прикасается пальцем к его губам. – Ты меня неправильно понял.

\- В смысле?

\- Я не имела в виду, что ты должен пригласить меня.

\- А кого тогда? – он непонимающе трясёт головой, чувствуя себя идиотом.

Дафна говорит – спокойно, как будто это решительно ничего не значит:

\- Мою сестру. – Она сглатывает и с видимым усилием прибавляет: - Мне очень нужно поговорить с её женихом.

Оливер вспоминает, как она колотила этого самого жениха на полу в раздевалке, и думает, что, наверное, со всем этим лучше не связываться. Себе дороже. Но Дафна проводит рукой по щеке и, глядя прямо в глаза, просит:

\- Пожалуйста.

Разве можно отказывать даме?

Астория Гринграсс оказывается хрупкой миниатюрной блондинкой, настолько не похожей на свою сестру, что Оливеру на мгновение кажется, что все вокруг его обманывают, и Малфой пришёл на бал не с невестой, а со случайной подружкой, но все вокруг сговорились и не хотят его выдавать. 

 

Дафна, конечно, замечает его удивление.

\- Что, не похожи? – шепчет она ему в самое ухо, снова запуская миллионы мурашек по шее. – Она – в маму, я – в папу, бывает.

\- Конечно, бывает, - говорит Оливер и думает, что если девочка похожа на папу, значит, она обязательно вырастет очень счастливой, и непонятно в таком случае, чего Дафне надо от Малфоя.

Но это не его дело, так что он идёт и приглашает Асторию на танец, сперва поздоровавшись с Драко за руку. Астория, смущённо улыбнувшись, кидает на жениха вопросительный взгляд, и когда тот кивает в знак согласия, протягивает Оливеру хрупкую ручку, упакованную в перчатку с прорисованными косточками запястья и кисти.

Астория и Драко одеты в костюмы скелетов.

Ну глупо же.

О чём разговаривать с Асторией, он не знает, но она сама спасает положение лёгкой болтовнёй ни о чём. Оливер даже не уверен, что через пять минут вспомнит, о чём они говорили, но это неважно. Дафна попросила его потанцевать с Асторией – вот он и танцует. 

Краем глаза Оливер замечает, как сама Дафна подходит к Малфою и тот, скривившись, оглядывается по сторонам. У него такое лицо, как будто бы он подумывает сбежать, но сбегать из министерской залы решительно некуда, поэтому он соглашается. Протягивает Дафне руку и, натянуто улыбаясь, ведёт её куда-то далеко-далеко между пар.

Подальше от своей будущей жены. Интересно.

Хотя… Будь Оливер старшим братом Астории, он тоже не пожелал бы своей сестре такого замужества! Трусливый, истеричный, любитель мелко напакостить. Не самый приятный, не самый честный, не самый благородный и много ещё где вовсе «не самый». Правда, снитчи ловит исправно, в девяти играх из десяти, и на метле держится, как будто там и родился, но это довольно сомнительные достоинства для удачного брака.

Малфой возвращается за две секунды до того, как музыка заканчивается, и возвращается он один. Раскланявшись с Асторией, Оливер отправляется на поиски Дафны. Это нерационально, но он теперь чувствует себя за неё немножко в ответе.

Глупое ощущение, ведь никто никому ничего не должен, и она – не желторотый юнец, которому нужно объяснять правила и как правильно окунать руки в муку, чтобы древко метлы не заскользило посреди матча, но Дафна улыбается, поднимая к нему лицо, и от этой улыбки Оливер перестаёт ощущать себя глупо.

\- Спасибо, - просто говорит она и берёт его за руку.

Оливер столбенеет. Он не привык к таким девушкам, он с такими ни разу не сталкивался, да чего уж там, он вообще не великий ходок, казанова и мачо, но ведь о таком и слышать не приходилось, чтобы сама брала за руку и даже не обольщала, а сразу ставила перед фактом: я есть, и я тебе нравлюсь.

Она есть. И она ему нравится.

\- Скучно здесь, - Дафна ставит бокал на барную стойку. – Давай прогуляемся?

И он ей, кажется, тоже.

Они идут на крышу – огромную, покатую, пустую, зачарованную так, чтобы сохранять тепло, и абсолютно безлюдную. Дафна ведёт Оливера за руку и останавливается только у самого ограждения. Там, перегнувшись через край, она долго смотрит вниз, и платье у неё действительно очень короткое, а значит, Оливеру было бы здесь жарко даже без чар.

Ещё жарче ему становится, когда Дафна, оторвавшись от созерцания раскинувшегося внизу города, оборачивается к нему и Оливер вдруг понимает две вещи одновременно.

Первая заключается в том, что Дафна Гринграсс – чуть-чуть сумасшедшая. Немножко без головы, самую малость с поехавшей крышей и совершенно абсолютно без тормозов.

А вторая… Вторая – в том, что они целуются, стоя на крыше, и это кажется ему офигенным.

Есть, впрочем, и третья.

Она целуется просто божественно.

Чуть позже, когда Дафна, взяв его за руку, заводит его ладонь к себе под платье, выясняется ещё кое-что: белья на ней нет.

И реальность превращается в калейдоскоп.

Реальность превращается в квиддичный матч, где Оливер парит между кольцами, пытаясь хоть как-нибудь защитить спокойствие и обыденность, а Дафна сбивает его бладжерами и, стоит ему растеряться, пробивает мимо него квофлами. Дафна ведёт в счёте, она играет одновременно за охотника, загонщика и почему-то за снитч: порхает, улыбается и вышибает дыхание одним поцелуем.

Просыпается в его постели, ходит по квартире в его рубашках и свитерах, наливает в утренний кофе коньяк, а обед отмечает парой-тройкой бокалов вина. К четырём часам дня она обычно немного пьяна, и сначала Оливер воспринимает это как шарм, но через пару недель ему начинает это надоедать.

\- Если ты продолжишь так пить, мне придётся сдать тебя в Мунго, - больше в шутку, чем всерьёз, однажды говорит он.

\- Нет, только не в Мунго, - брови Дафны домиком взлетают вверх, и мгновенно, безо всякого перехода она начинает реветь.

Через сорок минут расспросов и извинений, Оливеру удаётся узнать, что однажды она провела там полгода, по родительской воле, после чего и сбежала из дома. Для него это внезапно примерно настолько же, как если бы худшая команда дивизиона купила в ловцы Виктора Крама.

Или, может быть, даже внезапней.

Дафна наотрез отказывается говорить о том, когда именно всё это было и почему, и берёт с Оливера тридцать три клятвы, что он не будет, не посмеет копаться в её тайнах самостоятельно.

Он ей доверяет. Он не посмеет.

Наверное, такая история должна его отпугнуть, но он почему-то думает, что они с этим справятся.

Вдвоём. Как-нибудь. 

Чтобы постоянно быть с Дафной на связи, Оливер покупает себе маггловский телефон. У него уходит несколько дней на то, чтобы разобраться с кнопочками и надписями, а заодно настроить магический фон квартиры так, чтобы телефон не впадал в истерику через каждые две минуты, но, в конце концов, спортивное упорство всё побеждает.

Оливер даже начинает думать, что магглы – отличные ребята, раз уж придумали такой удобный способ связи. Ему это действительно нравится: не надо ни посылать сов, ни стоять на коленях, пихая голову в каминное пламя, ни обжигаться о зачарованные галлеон, ни демонстрировать всем форму патронуса, достаточно просто нажать несколько кнопок и поднести трубку к уху, чтобы услышать голос Дафны – низкий, уверенный, хрипловатый.

Если у них не получается встретиться, он звонит ей каждый вечер и слушает этого голос.

Правда, Дафна не всегда берёт трубку. И уж тем более не всегда набирает его номер сама.

Однажды она звонит ему посреди ночи, и ни следа от былой уверенности в её низком голосе больше нет. Совсем наоборот, её голос боится, дрожит, задыхается, захлёбывается собственными всхлипами и испуганно мечется между мембранами, умоляя о помощи.

\- Забери меня, - кричит Дафна в трубку. – Забери меня, забери меня, забери! Слышишь, Оливер, мать твою, Вуд, забери меня отсюда!

\- Сейчас, сейчас, - шепчет он, подскакивая на постели.

Отбросив одеяло и зажав трубку между плечом и ухом, Оливер судорожно озирается по сторонам, пытаясь сперва отыскать свои вещи, а потом – что-нибудь, что принадлежало бы Дафне. Но она никогда не оставляет в его квартире ничего своего, и, только натянув джинсы и свитер, Оливер замечает на своей подушке её темный волос.

Этот волос вспыхивает серебристым пламенем, когда Оливер произносит заклинание активации, и проходит несколько долгих, мучительно долгих, почти невыносимых минут прежде, чем на карте, наколдованной на скорую руку на ближайшей стене, загорается красная точка.

Ни минуты не медля, Оливер аппарирует.

Он видит Дафну сразу же, стоит ему появиться на месте. Она стоит, слабо оперевшись спиной на кирпичную стену, заплаканная, растрепанная, с размазанным макияжем и криво застёгнутой мантией, а по правую руку от неё неоновым светом горит вывеска клуба.

Маггловского, судя по всему, потому что такого названия никогда раньше Оливер даже не слышал. 

Он зол, он безумно на неё зол – пьяную, едва стоящую на ногах в этих своих сапогах за колено, но когда Дафна беспомощно обвивает руками его плечи и с тихим «Ты пришёл!» утыкается носом ему в плечо, эта злость немного проходит.

\- Больше ты никуда не пойдёшь, - всё ещё раздражённо бросает он, готовясь аппарировать их обоих домой.

\- Больше я никуда не пойду без тебя, - поправляет его Дафна, и у него не находится сил на то, чтобы ей возразить.

На следующую вечеринку они отправляются вместе.

На следующей вечеринке Оливеру абсолютно не по себе. Это абсолютно не его тип времяпрепровождения, это абсолютно не его окружение – здесь только слизеринцы и хаффлпаффцы, и не то, что бы Оливер верил в глупости вроде той, что людей определяет принадлежность к какому-либо факультету, но всё же. Это не его люди, не его музыка – слишком громко, не его напитки – один алкоголь, не его всё на свете.

Но ему больше не хочется срываться посреди ночи и забирать Дафну неизвестно откуда. Точнее, он, в общем-то, даже не против, несмотря на то, что после таких приключений сложновато вовремя проснуться на тренировку, ему просто страшно. Страшно не опоздать или не выполнить первым тренерскую разнарядку, а страшно, что с ней – такой тонкой и хрупкой, - что-то случится.

Она порой не знает меры, она порой не понимает, что делает.

Если за ней не присматривать, она будет просыпаться около полудня и напиваться уже к четырём, и на вечеринках будет глотать один коктейль за другим, закуривая их крепкими сигаретами, пока не окажется где-нибудь в углу, напуганная, дрожащая и способная только на то, чтобы набирать его номер и кричать «Забери!»

 

Сейчас, когда он здесь, Дафна чувствует себя в безопасности. Настолько, что, повиснув одновременно на Панси Паркинсон и Блейзе Забини, позволяет себе страстно целоваться с одной и что-то шептать на ухо второму.

Забини кивает и соглашается, а потом кладёт ей в карман что-то из своего.

Оливер смотрит ошарашено и не знает, что делать.

Окружающие всё понимают.

\- А чего ты хотел? – ухмыляется Теодор Нотт, и его разноцветные глаза от выпитого немного косят. – Это же Дафна.

\- И что, что Дафна? – осторожно спрашивает Оливер. 

Ему не хочется её обсуждать, но никак отреагировать он тоже не может. Чтобы абстрагироваться, чуть успокоиться, он начинает строить схемы в уме. Если представить, что эта комната – поле для квиддича, то дверной проём будет одними воротами, а старинный камин, пожалуй, вторыми. Или, может быть, те два кресла, стоящие рядом. Да, пожалуй, лучше всё-таки кресла, и ему лучше стать между ними, чтобы не пропустить.

Нотт идёт за ним, по дороге хватая с летающих подносов всё новую и новую выпивку и тут же опустошая бокалы и рюмки.

Когда Оливер останавливается, Нотт делает большие глаза и растягивает рот буквой «О». Выглядит довольно противно, и Оливер представляет, как тому в лицо летит бладжер.

\- А то, - говорит он, - что твоя ненаглядная Дафна успела переспать с половиной компании с тех пор, как Малфой объявил о помолвке.

Бладжер распадается на тысячу маленьких снитчей и проваливает из поля зрения. Снитчи – это не по его, Оливера, душу. Это к Малфою. 

Опять он.

Это становится слишком навязчивым. И почти что невыносимым.

Оливер никогда его особенно не любил, но сейчас его и вовсе начинает тошнить от одного упоминания об этой фамилии. Хотя, может быть, его тошнит из-за выпитого – или на старые дрожжи, но это не имеет значения, ему всё равно ужасно паршиво.

Делая вид, что сочувствует, Нотт понимающе похлопывает его по плечу.

\- Ну-ну, - он ободряюще улыбается.

\- Да пошёл ты! – Оливер сбрасывает с себя руку Нотта и кое-как побеждает желание ударить его по лицу. 

А потом всё-таки бьёт.

Нотт отшатывается, спиной натыкаясь на очередной поднос и разбивая шоты с текилой; соль и кусочки лайма разлетаются в разные стороны, а Оливер, отряхнув руку, разворачивается и со всех ног бросается к Дафне.

Его трясёт, и стены вокруг него то сужаются, то расширяются, стараясь отгородить Оливера от его цели, но он не обращает на это внимания. На метле, во время матча, бывало и хуже.

\- Пойдём домой! – цедит он сквозь зубы, хватая Дафну за руку и отрывая от Панси.

Блейз как бы сам собой отклеивается и ускользает. Он видел, что только что произошло, и не горит желанием повторять подвиг Нотта. _Молодец, Забини, хороший мальчик, всё правильно._

\- Но мне весело здесь, - Дафна пьяно хихикает. – Я не хочу домой.

В её глазах сейчас нет злобы и ярости, они похожи на тот самый лайм, что минуту назад разлетелся с подноса и покатился по полу, такие же зелёные, яркие, сочные, и если бы можно было впиться в них зубами, сжать, почувствовать на языке их кислинку и горечь… Оливер трясёт головой.

\- Пойдём, - повторяет он и тянет её за собой.

По опыту Оливер знает, что от Дафны можно ожидать чего угодно. Девушка, однажды вывалившаяся на Драко Малфоя прямо из его кабинки в раздевалке и устроившая там драку без правил, способна на многое, и он подсознательно ждёт, что она будет сопротивляться, кричать, упираться, может быть, даже достанет палочку и разнесёт все вокруг к дементоровой матери, но ничего такого не происходит.

Дафна послушно следует за ним.

\- Мне было хорошо там, - говорит она, прижимаясь к нему в лифте, и Оливер чувствует в её дыхании запах полыни.

\- Что ты пила? 

\- Полынное зелье, - она светло улыбается и проводит рукой по его волосам. – Полынное зелье, его Блейз с шестого курса умеет варить.

О полынном зелье Оливер изрядно наслышан. Всё тот же грёбаный Малфой, от которого никуда не спрячешься и которого никак не заткнёшь, не раз рассказывал в раздевалке, какое это дерьмо и как он ни за что больше к нему не то, что не прикоснётся, даже близко не подойдёт.

«Потому что глюки от него такие, что можно спятить».

А Дафне, видимо, нравится.

\- Зря мы уходим, - жалобно говорит она, утыкаясь носом Оливеру куда-то за ухо.

\- Ну-ну, - он гладит её по плечам. – Ну-ну.

Лифт дёргается на последнем звуке, как будто чувствует подвох или считает святотатством утешать Дафну теми же глупыми ничего не значащими словечками, которыми до этого бросался Теодор Нотт, но мнение лифта Оливера ничуть не волнует. Куда больше он обеспокоен тем, что кабина, скрежеща стенками, с бешеной скоростью начинает проваливаться.

\- Оливер! – кричит Дафна, задыхаясь от страха.

Не то, что бы она боялась закрытых пространств, но когда ещё это…

\- Не бойся, я тебя держу. – Прижимая её к себе, Оливер лезет во внутренний карман пиджака, за своей палочкой.

\- А толку, если ты и сам падаешь? 

Её страх проходит так же быстро, как и появился. Перехватив палочку Оливера, Дафна спокойно говорит:

\- Аресто моментум! – и палочка её слушается, а падение замедляется.

На первом этаже они выходят из лифта, как ни в чём не бывало, а выйдя на улицу и спрятавшись в ближайшей подворотне, тесно прижимаются друг к другу, и Оливер аппарирует их домой.

Их всегда аппарирует Оливер.

Может быть, потому что у него концентрация лучше. Может быть, потому что им обоим так больше нравится – ведь ещё в воронке Дафна начинает целовать и вылизывать его шею.

Они забегают в подъезд, целуясь, как обезумевшие друг от друга подростки. Вместо того, чтобы открыть дверь ключами, Оливер со второго раза отпирает её Алохоморой и хорошо, что успевает сделать это прежде, чем Дафна, перехватив его волшебную палочку, начинает твердить про необходимость Бомбарды.

В коридоре Дафна стягивает мантию через голову, а следом за ней отправляется платье. Оливер не раздевается, у него нет сил даже пошевелиться, пока он наблюдает за ней, и Дафне приходится самой избавлять его от одежды. Но она не жалуется, никогда не жалуется, наоборот, её это даже заводит. 

Закусив губу, она стаскивает пиджак с его плеч и впивается в шею укусом. Оливер запрокидывает голову и закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как её пальцы возятся с пуговицами рубашки, расстёгивая одну за одной, а потом перемещаются к поясу джинсов. Дафна никогда не раздевает его до конца. Ей, видимо, нравится смотреть на то, как рубашка повисает у него на локтях, стягивая движения, но Оливеру это не слишком по вкусу. С рычанием он стаскивает рубашку с себя и толкает Дафну к стене.

Она пьяно хихикает и делает несколько шагов по направлению к спальне.

Её каблуки отбивают неровный ритм.

Оливер следует за ней.

Он последует за ней, куда она только попросит.

В его голове мечутся бладжеры и сверкают серебристыми крылышками золотистые снитчи. В его голове – Дафна и только Дафна, и она намного лучше любого матча, любой победы, любой победы в любом грёбаном матче, она улыбается у него на изнанке век, когда он закрывает глаза, и смотрит на него долго-долго, когда он их открывает.

У неё растрёпанные волосы, потому что это он сам их ей растрепал.

У неё полные губы, припухшие от его поцелуев.

И, кроме сапог за колено, она совершенно раздета.

Им хорошо вместе, по-настоящему хорошо. Оливер в очередной раз убеждается в этом, когда она в подушку кричит его имя, когда он сам, забывая дышать, кусает её за загривок, когда её пальцы впиваются в его бёдра и тянут на себя, оставляя красные бороздки царапин. Он убеждается в этом, когда она замирает, вытянувшись в струну, и больше не двигается, полностью отдавая ему контроль над собой. И он пользуется этим контролем, пользуется резко, быстро и глубоко, так, что у него самого перехватывает дыхание, а по позвоночнику пробегается яркая молния.

Дафна обмякает под ним, поворачивает голову, благодарно целует в запястье. Её глаза доверчиво закрыты, губы растянуты в слабой улыбке, и Оливер осторожно опускается сверху, как всегда – боясь придавить её своим весом.

\- Ну, давай уже, - нетерпеливо говорит она и смеётся.

Оливер, наконец-то, ложится. Ему нравится чувствовать её под собой, податливую и мягкую, нравится прикасаться животом и грудью к её спине, ощущать торчащие лопатки и округлые ягодицы…

Минуты через три Дафна начинает ворочаться, и он скатывается с неё, откидываясь на подушки.

Теперь, когда опьянение Дафной, пришедшее на смену опьянению алкоголем, тоже уходит, внутри становится пусто. Пустоту стремятся занять мысли и воспоминания, и все – как одно, - крутятся вокруг того, о чём говорил Нотт.

Перевернувшись на спину, Дафна приподнимается на локтях и, не глядя, лезет одной рукой в тумбочку. Сигареты – её стандартный ритуал после секса.

Оливер курить ещё ни разу не пробовал. 

Чтобы не думать о Драко Малфое, он пытается думать о том, что курить – некрасиво и неспортивно, и сигареты – вовсе не лучшее изобретение магглов, в отличие от того же сотового телефона, но потом вспоминает один эпизод, который хотел бы забыть. Тогда, когда Дафна позвонила ему среди ночи, чтобы он забрал её с вечеринки, наутро он был страшно горд тем, что она позвонила именно ему. Даже сейчас он мог бы утешать себя этой мыслью, если бы не одно «но». В тот же день он нашёл в её телефоне несколько вызовов по неизвестному номеру.

Был ли у Малфоя маггловский телефон? Он не знал.

Может быть, это не самые лучшие размышления после секса. Но, наверное, это всё-таки лучше, чем думать, например, о любви. Может быть.

Оливер не хочет знать ответа на свой вопрос, но зачем-то всё равно спрашивает:

\- Ты его любишь?

Дафна меланхолично затягивается.

\- Кого «его»?

Она уточняет не потому, что прикидывается, а потому что действительно не понимает. В её жизни было слишком много этих «его», и, надо думать, Оливеру пора с этим смириться.

\- Малфоя, - сглотнув, говорит он.

Дафна давится сигаретой. Она закашливается, прижав одеяло к груди и присев на постели, и Оливер молчаливо ждёт, пока она закончит с выблёвыванием собственных лёгких. 

\- Я? Малфоя? – возмущается Дафна пятнадцать секунд спустя. – Нет, ты серьёзно? Я? Этого напыщенного ублюдка? Этого грёбаного труса? Этого слизняка? – Она замолкает и говорит уже тише: - Да, я люблю его. Давно догадался?

Отвечать на этот вопрос, в общем, бессмысленно, так что Оливер и не отвечает.

Он лежит, смотрит в серый потолок и думает о том, в каком именно моменте его жизнь дала трещину – такую же извилистую и такую же глубокую, как вон та. Оливер проваливается в эту трещину, тонет в глубокой расщелине, и один из её берегов – это ненависть на грани безумия, а другой – такая же безумная нежность.

Что из этого хуже, вот в чём вопрос.

А потом Дафна свешивается с кровати и откуда-то достаёт бутыль огневиски, открывает её и, принюхавшись, делает хороший глоток, чтобы потом протянуть бутылку ему. Без лишних слов он пьёт прямо из горлышка, прямо из того самого горлышка, которому только что делали минет её тёплые губы, и ему становится всё равно.

Она может думать что угодно, но он-то знает, что её чувства к Малфою – это совсем не любовь. Это всего лишь мания, наваждение, это всего лишь истерика маленького ребёнка, обида за то, что игрушка досталась не ему, а сестрёнке, и это, надо думать, пройдёт.

Если Оливер постарается, это пройдёт очень скоро.

Он правда готов стараться ради неё, но на деле это старание сводится почему-то к другому. Оно сводится к крышесносному сексу и ещё нескольким вечеринкам, на которые Дафне даже не приходится его уговаривать. 

Оливер опаздывает на тренировки и, отводя взгляд, говорит тренеру, что снова проспал. 

Конечно, проспал, а ещё напился и до утра – под новыми зельями от Забини, - вжимал Дафну в диван, пока она стонала и задыхалась. Нет, это и без зелий можно было устроить, конечно, но от них у неё рот становится таким пряным и зрачки такими огромными, а ещё только с зельями он решается говорить ей на ухо всякие пошлости, которые её так безумно заводят.

\- Сучка, - шепчет ей Оливер. – Шлюха.

Только благодаря зельям и алкоголю у него получается не думать о том, что всё сказанное, в общем-то, правда.

После одной такой ночи Оливер просыпается с мыслью о новой жизни. Он просыпается с идеей идеального завтрака в тёплую постель после секса, и поворачивается набок, чтобы провести по податливому телу рукой, но Дафны рядом с ним нет. Рука зависает над пустым местом, сердце делает сумасшедший скачок.

Оливер прислушивается, ожидая, что где-нибудь на кухне раздадутся знакомые звуки, но где-то внутри уже заранее знает, что – ничего. Не гремит ложка о край керамической кружки, не отвинчивается крышка бутылки, не стучит раскрытая форточка, не шуршит фольга в сигаретной пачке, не стучат босые пятки по полу.

Так тихо.

Несколько раз он набирает номер, но трубку она не снимает, и это значит, что лучше всего сейчас подождать. Дафна объявится сама, думает он, она никогда не пропадает надолго…

В конечном итоге именно так оно и происходит.

Дафна звонит ему ближе к вечеру, и Оливер подсознательно ожидает от неё жалобных всхлипов вроде того, первого раза, их он и получает.

\- Забери меня, - истерически шепчет она в трубку, - забери меня, Оливер Вуд.

\- Сейчас… - Прижимая трубку к уху плечом, Оливер ищет по квартире свою палочку, но никак не может найти. – Где ты? – спрашивает он, понимая, что быстрее будет аппарировать так, а потом продолжить поиски, успокоившись.

Она называет адрес, и Оливер аппарирует, не отключаясь.

От аппарации немного тошнит, и он не сразу приходит в себя, хотя раньше ничего подобного за ним не водилось. Перед глазами прыгают чёрные мушки, и не только прыгают, и не только перед глазами – они настойчиво жужжат прямо в уши, и, когда Дафна повисает у неё на шее, Оливер почти не слышит, что она говорит.

Отстранив её от себя, он вглядывается ей в лицо.

Растерянное, заплаканное, размазанный макияж, глаза стеклянные, зрачки – крохотные чёрные точки, закусанные губы дрожат. Они припухшие, словно их долго и истово целовали, мяли, кусали, и Оливер чувствует, как внутри него поднимается бешенство.

Кто посмел к ней притронуться?

\- Я не хотела, - сиплым голосом говорит она. – Честное слово, я не хотела, - и нервно смеётся.

Оливер оглядывается по сторонам.

Дешёвая комната в дешёвом мотеле – вот как это можно назвать. Пока он путешествовал вместе с командой, он всякого навидался, но это выходит за все возможные рамки: разбитое окно в крошечном окошке замазано краской, под потолком болтается голая лампочка, из мебели – только шкаф, ржавая раковина в углу и диван.

На диване кто-то лежит.

Вопросительно подняв брови, Оливер смотрит на Дафну.

Она начинает рыдать.

\- Ты в моей рубашке, - замечает он невпопад. 

Это действительно его рубашка и джинсы тоже его, а на полу валяется его куртка, и Дафна не в сапогах за колено, а в кедах.

\- Что здесь происходит?

\- Я просто хотела его припугнуть, - сквозь слёзы бормочет она и протягивает Оливеру волшебную палочку.

Тоже, ясное дело, его.

Оливер осторожно подходит к дивану.

В номере темно, но он всё равно успевает заметить белые вихры и догадаться, с кем именно придётся сейчас иметь дело. Или, наоборот, не придётся, потому что признаков жизни Драко Малфой абсолютно не подаёт. 

\- Твою мать, - раздельно говорит Оливер. – Что. Здесь. Произошло?

Месяц назад он сказал бы «Мерлин мой», но сегодня он говорит «Твою мать». 

Дафна на заднем плане рыдает взахлёб, и объяснений от неё не добиться. Она для него важнее Малфоя, и потому Оливер подходит к ней и, взяв двумя пальцами под подбородок, долго смотрит в глаза. Абсолютно пустые.

\- Что здесь произошло? – снова спрашивает он, прекрасно осознавая, что ответа не будет.

Медленно, очень медленно она успокаивается. Наверное, стоит побить её по щекам, чтобы ускорить процесс, но Оливер не собирается этого делать. Он только накрывает лежащего Малфоя пледом, чтобы тот не нервировал, и подходит к раковине вымыть руки. Это действие не имеет смысла, он нигде не испачкался, но нужно же хоть что-нибудь делать.

Вода из ржавого крана течёт такая же ржавая. Она надсадно хрипит, пробираясь вверх по трубе, и сперва срывается вниз редкими каплями, ударяясь о раковину, а потом вдруг бросается хлестать буйным потоком, и Оливер едва успевает завинтить краны, пока их не сорвало к драккловой бабушке.

Судорожно закручивая их, он чувствует знакомое колебание воздуха.

Оборачивается – и Дафны в этой комнате уже нет.

Сука.

Плед на диване шевелится, издавая странные звуки. Это Малфой под ним стонет, задыхается и пытается что-то сделать – то ли сесть, то ли выжить. Надо сдёрнуть с него эту шерстяную удавку и предложить посильную помощь, думает Оливер.

Как думает, так и делает.

Малфой смотрит на него круглыми шальными глазами, полными ненависти.

\- Я же тебя в Азкабан засажу, чёртов ублюдок, - шипит он, приподнимаясь, и Оливер не совсем понимает, в чём дело.

Что бы в этой комнате ни произошло, кидался в Малфоя заклинаниями или поил его зельями, или прикладывал его белобрысой головой к стеночке до сотрясения мозга, вовсе не он.

Дафна. 

В его одежде и с его палочкой.

Чёрт.

Всё внезапно становится таким понятным, что, когда Оливер замечает на полу, под курткой, разбитый флакон, от которого за милю несёт обороткой, он даже не удивляется. Только берёт его, трансфигурирует в стопку пергамента и поджигает Инсендио.

А потом отправляет патронуса в Мунго.

 

Fin~


End file.
